Plot in GTA IV
the protagonist of the game.]] Grand Theft Auto IV, receiving an almost unanimous critical acclaim, has a long, complex but still comprehensible plot or storyline. You may wish to simply look at the Missions in GTA IV article instead if you wish to read about each mission separately. Broker/Introduction Niko Bellic, an eastern European criminal, has taken the Platypus ship to exit the country (namely to avoid an old rival) and comes to Liberty City, after hearing many stories of his cousin, Roman Bellic being a rich man with women, cars, mansions and luxury. Sadly, he discovers in the game's first mission that all Roman told him about were lies. Roman lives in a heavily-cramped apartment and runs a small taxi service. After doing a few chores for Roman, he meets Michelle and Mallorie, who become Niko and Romans girlfriends over time. In the end, Niko ends up dating Michelle before or after saving Roman from Bledar Morina, the head of the Albanian Mafia in Broker. After doing a few more missions for Roman, he meets both Little Jacob and Vladimir Glebov. Both of them hire Niko to do work; Jacob is working as the head of the Jamaican Mafia and needs Niko's help, while Vlad, a Russian loanshark, needs Niko to do debt-collecting jobs to keep Roman from sinking into debt. Little Jacob introduces the first weapon in the game available to Niko (without going for spawn points or using cheats). Eventually, in Vlad's final mission, Niko must make the first choice in the game; shall he kill or spare the Russian associate Ivan? In the post-mission phone call, Vlad implicates that he is having an affair with Mallorie. Vlad is killed by Niko for having this affair (in a mission introducing executions to the game). After killing him, Niko explains to Roman, one of his reasons to come to Liberty City; that as a child soldier, he was part of a Fifteen Man Squad of young boys in a village, but one of the 15 betrayed the other 14 and sent them to an ambush. Niko comments that he and only two others survived. He reveals that he came to Liberty City for another reason; to find the survivor and ask him why he did it. Either way, Roman is terrified at how is it nearly inevitable that revenge will be had on he and Niko for killing the Russian Mafia's debt collector. This fear proves correct when Roman and Niko are kidnapped by Mikhail Faustin and Dimitri Rascalov; the leaders of the Russian Mafia in Broker. Faustin is shown to be an absolute hothead, and kills one of his own associates in the introductory cutscene. During his mission string for Faustin, Niko is introduced to Brucie Kibbutz and the internet; and is hired to do some regular work for him, along with steady missions. Dimitri Rascalov, on a mission for Faustin, introduces the gun shops that can sell weapons to Niko. After working for Faustin for some time, Niko is sent on a very dangerous task; and as the final mission for Faustin, to first assassinate the son of the city's most powerful Russian mobster. Niko later meets Dimitri Rascalov privately, and he explains to Niko that unless he kills Faustin, Kenny Petrovic will do everything in his plentiful-power to see all three of them dead. Out of options, Niko must kill Faustin, at the promise of pay by Dimitri. However, when Niko meets Dimitri at a warehouse to collect his money, Dimitri betrays Niko when he sells him out to Ray Bulgarin; the same man Niko came to Liberty City to escape from. Then, Rascalov enrages the Bellic's when he burns down both the taxi service and apartment of Roman. Bohan/Algonquin After losing their apartment and strapped down on cash, Niko and Roman move to Bohan, and Niko begins working for, on recommendation of Mallorie, Manny Escuela (an ego-driven, vigilante who's dedicated to cleaning up the streets of South Bohan) and Elizabeta Torres (a Puerto Rican drug dealer.) Niko quickly takes a personal disliking towards Escuela; but working for Torres, he meets Packie McReary (Luck of the Irish) and Playboy X (Blow Your Cover); two major characters in the game. After completing Blow Your Cover, Niko is given access to Algonquin, and begins to work for Playboy X. Playboy X hires Niko to first take down a union site for Yusuf Amir, along with killing an enemy of his. Dwayne Forge hires Niko to help with problems from his past; and Playboy X then proves his absolute callousness when he hires Bellic to murder Forge. However, Forge then orders Bellic to kill Playboy. Once again, who Niko decides to kill is left to the player's decision. Niko does one more mission for Manny, and receives an angry call from Elizabeta. Elizabeta tells Niko that Little Jacob sold some of her cocaine to the Angels of Death, and they had ripped both of them off. Niko goes to Colony Island to retrieve the coke, and agrees to meet Little Jacob back in Bohan. When Niko gets to Bohan, him and Little Jacob meet Michelle, who reveals herself to be an undercover agent. Michelle blackmails Niko into working for the United Liberty Paper Company, who, in turn, agree to find the traitor of the Fifteen Man Squad for Niko. Elizabeta calls Niko for the final time, requesting that he come to her apartment. She reveals herself as a frantic mess, and is worried that the authorities will come arrest her; at the same time, Manny comes into her apartment to make a citizen's arrest, on camera. Elizabeta shoots Manny and his cameraman, Jay. Niko, at Elizabetas suggestion, takes their corpses to a black market organ dealer. It's heard on the radio, later in the game, that Elizabeta was sentenced to 300 years in prison on multiple charges. After completing a certain amount of missions in Algonquin, Roman will disappear and Mallorie will later inform you that he is kidnapped. Although Niko is able to save him, this only intensifies his hatred for Dimitri Rascalov. By semi-introduction through Manny, Francis McReary hires Niko to kill people who are snitching on him; his brother, Packie McReary, goes through several robbery missions including a bank robbery (Harboring a Grudge, Waste Not Want Knots and Three Leaf Clover). Through McReary does Niko meet Ray Boccino and his brothers Derrick McReary and Gerald McReary. Ray Boccino offers an extensive string of missions that revolve around collecting Diamonds; due to the large amount of people Ray trusted (Johnny Klebitz, Luca Silvestri and Issac Roth for example) to get the operation done, he ended up losing them. Fortunately, before or after Ray's final mission, he is able to find Florian Cravic, one of the two possible people who betrayed Niko as a child soldier. Florian convinces Niko that he was not the one who betrayed the Fifteen Man Squad and that is was truly Darko Brevic. After Michelle's secret came out, Niko was coerced into working for the United Liberty Paper; who would later help him out with Brevic. After doing work for Gerald McReary (Actions Speak Louder than Words and I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle) and Derrick McReary (Smackdown (GTA IV), Babysitting and Tunnel of Death) Niko is left to choose who to kill; Francis or Derrick McReary. Alderney After this all, Gerald McReary -- after being imprisoned -- concocts a plan to get the Diamonds back; they will first kidnap a mob boss's daughter, safekeep her when she is discovered, then exchange her for the diamonds. Sadly, Niko and Packie's deal goes horribly wrong when Ray Bulgarin ambushes it. Florian Cravic -- who changed his name to Bernie Crane -- also hires Niko to do work. Through the U.L. Paper Niko meets Jon Gravelli who sends him to do some wetwork. After completing Ray's missions, Niko will begin to work for both Phil Bell and James Pegorino; in the end, Phil is able to seize a load of Heroin, and Pegorino ends up sending Niko to kill Ray Boccino in Pest Control. After completing Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend, Liquidize the Assets, Buoys Ahoy and Pest Control, the ending of the game commences. Ending Main article: Endings in GTA IV Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Plot Category:GTA IV